


My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend

by logiewankenobi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as it happened Stiles really couldn't help but rub it in Jackson's face</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If It Wasn't For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the lovely http://thegirlthatknewtoomuch.tumblr.com/ who is by far one of my favorite indie Lydia Martin rpers and http://dependsonhowyoudefineit.tumblr.com/ is a great Stiles and I love reading their rps on tumblr.  
> So, I've written this from an idea that I saw, and already said that I would love to write some Stydia.  
> I probably won't write any more Teen Wolf fic, I don't feel comfortable writing it, but I do absolutely love this idea and there might be one or two more. Keep a look out if you're a Stydia shipper.  
> Also, wow, the first hetero fic I've written....

When it happened it was the greatest day of Stiles life, besides that day he met Scott and they became the bestest of best bros. But this day, this day was almost better.  
Almost.  
He was still didn't exactly know how it happened, but it had and that was all that mattered.  
He was going out with Lydia.  
Lydia 'too good for anyone' Martin.  
Yeah, that Lydia.  
Scott said that when it happened Stiles ended up doing some weird victory dance. He couldn't remember because the only thing that he had been thinking about was the fact that he, Stiles Stilinski, was now going out with the beautiful and brilliant Lydia Martin.  
And he wouldn't doubt that he had.  
And Stiles wanted to to tell everyone. Let the world know what had happened. That he had the girl of his dreams. How many people could say that?  
Besides the people in tv shows or really bad rom coms?  
Okay, he kind of blurted it out to everyone he saw. Even the homeless guy that staked out the alley between Robinson's Bakery and that creepy looking pharmacy. Everyone knew.  
Scott, Allison, Danny, Derek, Cora, Peter, Ms. McCall, his dad, the coach...  
Everyone except for one person.  
And really, without that someone he wouldn't have been with Lydia.  
Jackson Whittmore.  
As Stiles logged onto facebook he wondered when he friended Jackson exactly. Probably during the whole kanima thing, hoping it would help them all keep track of what he was doing. But Jackson wasn't one of those people that didn't post about things until they happened. Like that party everyone was invited to? Yeah, he didn't post about going until he was there.  
Yeah, he was THAT guy. But, hey, someone had to be.  
So Stiles with a swell of pride (mostly driven by the fact that he was rubbing this in Jackson's face more then the fact that he was going out with Lydia at that moment)found the link to the song that he had been humming to himself for several hours, the oh so wonderful tune 'My Girl's Ex Boyfriend' by the band Relient K, and posted it on facebook and tagged Jackson in it. Then he changed his status from 'single as fuck' to 'in a relationship.'  
He had almost changed it to 'it's complicated' because Lydia Martin was his girlfriend now. He was still wondering how the whole thing happened. But he knew if he did Lydia would probably get pissed and he really didn't want to piss her off. Not at that moment anyways...  
It didn't take long. After dinner he got on to check something else because he forgotten about it. There were already comments.  
One from Danny that simply said 'Ohhh!' and one from Scott that had some laughing emoticon that he couldn't tell what it was until after several minutes of staring at it. Allison had liked the status, probably to keep from saying something about it.  
He half expected Lydia to say something about it, but she probably hadn't seen it yet.  
But Jackson had.  
Stiles saw he had a message and clicked on it to see that Jackson had indeed seen it because the message was a simple 'fuck you'. He couldn't help grinning at that.  
With that accomplished, he logged out and shut his computer off and decided to go to bed. Because he needed to get up early to pick his girlfriend up on his way to school.  
It was really going to take him a while to get used to thinking of her as such.


	2. He's Just Left With The Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's reaction to the status Stiles made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this Stydia people! There needs to be more Lydia-centric...ness in this fic!!   
> So, here it is.

Lydia has a ritual. When she gets home from school she changes, takes out Prada, does what homework she has quickly, all while checking her phone. The day she declared, because there was no way Stiles was going to make the first move even though they both knew they liked each other, that they were going out she had been distracted by the way the spazzy boy told everyone.  
Everyone.  
Teachers. Random students in the hall. That weird homeless guy.  
She was pretty sure the entire town knew because of him, and thus, she ignored her phone a little more then usual. She normally checked it all the time but she didn't want to check it until she was certain Stiles had told everyone and everyone had gotten to her at the same time to ask if it was true so she could do it at one point instead of stating it over and over again. Which would be horrible. She hated repeating herself.   
Unless it was something about how good her hair was or the new heels she got.  
When she finally got to looking at her phone it was after dinner.   
There was the regular text from Allison asking if she got home okay, because hello despite the whole new boyfriend thing there were still werewolves wandering around. And another from her saying something along the lines that she was happy for her and Stiles.  
There was one from Danny asking if she was serious about Stiles or just toying with him. Lydia texted him back quickly with a 'what do you think?' before answering Allison a 'yeah, I'm fine and thanks'  
There was even a text from Scott saying 'hes stil tellin ppl' which flattered her. Stiles was telling everyone. She already knew it but it was nice to know that he cared and liked her enough to just tell everyone he meet.   
Jackson gad never done that. He barely told people they were dating, they had just to find out. That is if she hadn't told them.   
She pushed the thought from her mind as she checked facebook, seeing she had an update and couldn't hold back the smile she saw that it was a relationship request from Stiles to say they were dating.   
As she accepted it because it wasn't like everyone didn't know at all, she noticed something in the feed.  
Stiles had made a status and tagged Jackson in it. And there comments from Scott and Danny. After accepting the request she clicked the link, because she couldn't help herself.  
As the youtube link popped up on her phone she sighed and shook her head, in a loving affectionate way of course, at the song choice.  
'My Girl's Ex Boyfriend' by Relient K  
It was sad how perfect it was. She actually started laughing. If she had been around the others she would've told Stiles to take it down and tell him it was a horrible idea, but it was just so...  
Stiles.  
There was no other way to put it.  
She didn't know what Jackson thought and didn't even care. The song said it all and that was good enough.  
With a like of the comment she turned off the app and plugged her phone up to charge.   
She'd chastise Stiles about it in the morning when he picked it up.   
Or not. She hadn't decided yet. Maybe after some sleep she'd decide what to do.


End file.
